the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Fade Away (film)
| cinematography = Eigil Bryld | editing = Sidney Wolinsky | studio = Indian Paintbrush The Weinstein Company Gran Via Productions Chase Films | distributor = Paramount Vantage | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $610,792 }} Not Fade Away is a 2012 drama film and the directorial debut of The Sopranos creator David Chase. It was released on December 21, 2012. Plot In 1960s suburban New Jersey, a group of friends form a rock band and try to make it big. In his late teens, Douglas Damiano lives with: his father Pat, who suffers from psoriasis and is physically rough with Douglas; his mother Antoinette, who frequently grows hysterical and threatens suicide; and his sister Evelyn, the film's narrator. Douglas sees his friend Eugene Gaunt singing and playing lead guitar for a band in high school, and resolves to join the band to earn the affections of a Grace Dietz. Douglas gets his chance when the band's drummer, Schindewulf, is drafted to go to Vietnam. In the wake of the "British Invasion", Gene is trying to remodel his band after The Beatles and The Rolling Stones, and he believes Douglas is suited to this style. The band's membership fluctuates. With an awkward bass player losing his position, the core of the band is Douglas, Gene, and their friend Wells. Gene is the lead singer and guitarist, Wells plays rhythm guitar, and Douglas plays drums and sings backup vocals. At a party Gene accidentally swallows a joint while trying to smoke it through a toilet paper roll, and is unable to sing. Douglas takes over on lead vocals, and the band's members later agree that he is superior to Gene. Gene feels threatened by Douglas and tries to keep the spotlight on himself. During one concert he juggles firecrackers in protest of the war, but fumbles and burns his scalp, humiliating himself and the band. Douglas goes to Gene's house to formally kick him out of the band, and they end up fighting until Gene's father restrains his son. Douglas gets involved with Grace after a couple of heart-to-heart conversations, but their relationship suffers when Wells reveals that Grace used to blow him (and others) regularly. Douglas and Grace have an argument in which she wrongly accuses him of sleeping with her sister Joy. Joy, an eccentric deeply invested in the counter-culture movement, develops increasing friction with her father, who ultimately has her committed to a mental hospital. After this, Douglas and a grief-stricken Grace get back together. Douglas initially tells his father that he intends to join the army and get an ROTC scholarship, but abandons these plans after the Vietnam War begins. He drops out of college to pursue his musical career full-time, which drives a rift between himself and Pat. Pat learns that his psoriasis is actually mycosis fungoides cancer, and he begins to mellow somewhat, sharing a dinner with his son and revealing a personal secret that involves Douglas' mother. Meanwhile, two years after the band's inception, Douglas and Wells get the opportunity to audition for Jerry Ragovoy. They recruit Gene back into the band for the audition, although Gene tells them he wants a "featured" credit on their performance of an original song, "The St. Valentine's Day Massacre". Ragovoy sees potential in the band, but outlines a rigorous work schedule, described as "rock and roll boot camp", before he's ready to sign them to a contract. He states that great music is "ten percent inspiration and ninety percent perspiration," a sentiment earlier expressed to Douglas by his father. The band members are disillusioned with this prospect, Douglas in particular. While test-driving Gene's motorcycle, Wells swerves into a tree, breaking multiple limbs. This postpones their potential record deal for another year. Douglas, who is losing interest in the rock and roll lifestyle, decides to go to film school, which takes him and Grace to California. While at a party in Los Angeles, Douglas sees Charlie Watts leaving the house and hears a rumor that Mick Jagger is in the bathroom with several women, although nobody at the party actually sees Jagger. Douglas tries to hitchhike home and is invited into the car of a strange woman wearing frightening face paint, who comments that he looks lonesome. Unsettled, Douglas refuses the ride and walks home after briefly windowshopping at a music store. Looking around the downtown scene, he looks to the sky and witnesses again the illuminated clouds that so inspired him before. Smiling, Douglas walks down the street and off camera. His sister Evelyn enters the scene and addresses the camera directly, commenting that she is writing an essay about America's two biggest innovations: nuclear weapons and rock 'n roll. She speculates as to which one will win in the end, then dances to The Modern Lovers' song "Roadrunner", performed by The Sex Pistols, in the middle of the street. Cast * James Gandolfini as Pat Damiano * John Magaro as Douglas Damiano * Bella Heathcote as Grace Dietz * Jack Huston as Eugene Gaunt * Meg Guzulescu as Evelyn Damiano * Dominic Sherwood as Young Mick Jagger * Alfie Stewart as Young Keith Richards * Lisa Lampanelli as Aunt Josie * Will Brill as Wells * Gerard Canonico as Schindewulf * Molly Price as Antoinette Damiano * Dominique McElligott as Joy Dietz * Brad Garrett as Jerry Ragovoy * Justine Lupe as Candace * Christopher McDonald as Jack Dietz * Jay Weinberg as Jazz drummer * Julia Garner as Girl in car * Bobby Bandiera as Jingle guitarist * Robert Funaro as Uncle Murf * Louis Mustillo as Johnny Vitelloni * Isiah Whitlock Jr. as Landers * Lucie Pohl as Severine * F. Michael Haynie as The Bloat * Charlie Plummer as Grace's little brother * Chris Bannow as Dave Smith * Levi Wilson as Charlie Watts * John Tormey as Uncle Paul Reception Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, reports that 70% of 86 surveyed critics gave the film a positive review; the average rating is 6.6/10. The site's consensus reads: "Exuberant and bittersweet, Not Fade Away is a coming-of-age story set to a British Invasion beat that occasionally meanders but mostly charms." On IMDb the film has a rating of 6.0/10. Soundtrack listing References External links * * * Category:2012 films Category:2010s drama films Category:American drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Paramount Vantage films Category:American films